Mundo de Magia
by nyssaCullen
Summary: Los tiempos cambian y los antiguos no se limitan a aceptarlo por lo que la guerra final ya esta al caer; la magia esta en el final de sus dias. Magia y Vampiros. Es mi primera historia sed buenos conmigo.M por Lemmons
1. Prologo

_Prologo_

Cuando se acerca el fin nunca lo esperas siempre hay algo que te mata por dentro y hoy es el día cuando el aquí y el ahora son lo mas importante, la guerra se acaba con el sacrificio de la vida y si para eso tenia que matar a mi propia sangre para que se acaben todas las maldades que la magia y su control ha creado, lo haré pues llevábamos siglos luchando por defender el mundo, un mundo intrincado en dos soluciones: libertad para los humano o esclavitud y experimentación, esas eran las únicas, porque el mundo de la magia ya no tiene cabida, nuestro tiempo ya se extinguió por mucho que luchemos porque siga vivo; estas eras venideras son para ellos, para el ser humano simple que solo ve con el corazón y no con la magia de sus ancestros.


	2. Soy así

_**Capítulo 1: Soy así**_

**POV Bella**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan aunque me conocen mas por Bella, tengo 20 años y en unos meses cumpliré los 21 dentro de mi algo se mueve de anticipación, no se que es pero lo presiento.

Mis padres dicen que ya no soy su niña pequeña y llevan mucho tiempo preparando mi fiesta sorpresa aunque no saben que lo se, mi madre dice que por pocos años vividos que llevo en este mundo es como si ya tuviera algo así como treinta y cinco demás, ella es un espíritu libre, olvidadiza y atolondrada aunque no me parezco mucho excepto porque parece que tengo la boca y el color de los ojos de mi padre un ser callado y muy práctico, el equilibrio perfecto que tanto le falta a la loca de mama.

Cuando me mude a Forks estaba sola no tenia amigos aunque pensándolo bien ahora cuento desde hace un año con mis amigas del alma: Mary Alice Brandon, Renée Dwyer, Rosalie Lillian Hale, Esme Anne Platt y Ángela Weber. Alice y Renée son las mas alocadas, Esme la mas amorosa y además parece la madre del grupo cuidándonos, Rose es la sensual, la deseada por todos pero la mas guerrera de todas del grupo y Ángela y yo las tímidas e introvertidas.

Aunque no me guste tengo que admitir que las seis formamos el grupo de las populares, Alice y Rose con todos eso de que somos populares siempre me usan de maniquí de modas, soy su barbie personal para mantener el estatus en la universidad ya que no soy muy dada a la moda pero no se asusten no somos como las populares normales y corrientes, las únicas animadoras son Alice, Renée y Rose mientras que Esme esta en el club de botánica y Ángela y yo en periodismo.

Tras este año he aprendido a que las apariencias engañan como Rose mujer guapa pero le gustan los motores o Alice compradora compulsiva… pero que se puede hacer y así es mi vida con amigas locas y todo es simple y normal.

**POV Edward**

Hace muchos años que dejamos Forks y ahora hemos vuelto en busca del "gran tesoro" como nos dijo Aro, el ultimo eslabón del clan de las cazavampiros, la reina de la profecía por fin ha renacido y nuestra misión es matarla pero como la encontraremos, si Forks siempre ha sido la casa de uno de los clanes mas fuertes y numerosos que hay, además llevo todo un siglo de existencia esperando este momento para enfrentarme y cobrar mi deuda.


	3. Conociéndonos

_**Capítulo 2: Conociéndonos**_

**POV Bella**

Principio de curso otra vez en clases esto no puede ser «_Aaahhh, porque tan pronto_» pensé; Alice, Rose y yo como siempre llegando tarde pero por una vez no era nuestra culpa, en nuestro aparcamiento esta aparcado un fabuloso Volvo plateado que ya pillare al dueño, va a caminar los trescientos coches de distancia que hemos recorrido nosotras hasta que me canse o me muera.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón el profesor estaba con tres tipos nuevos: uno pelinegro rizado, muy musculoso como una roca, otro rubio aunque no tan musculoso y el ultimo y el que mas llamo mi atención aunque era el menos musculoso de los tres y tenia el pelo del color del bronce que llamaba a tocarlo, estaba como en plan sobre protector de los otros dos, además los tres era altos como torres y de ojos muy dispares pero con ademán dorado, negros, azules y verdes respectivamente. El ojiverde se giro instantáneamente en soporte cuando los tacones de 15 centímetros de Alice y Rose y los míos de 5 sonaron por los pasillos clavando la mirada en mis ojos buscando información. Al llegar a su altura el profesor nos llamo la atención.

– Hola señoritas llegan tarde.

– Lo sentimos profesor Black, –nuestro profesor de diseño grafico- un Volvo plateado aparco en nuestro sitio –dijo Alice despreocupada como siempre.

– Eh, creo que ese es nuestro coche, pero ¿vuestro sitio? –dijo una aterciopelada voz procedente del chico ojiverde– Por cierto soy Edward Masen y estos son Jasper Whitlock –señalando al rubio– y Emmett McCarthy –señalando a la mole de músculos.

– Bueno, bueno… dejemos las presentaciones y señor Masen los sitios son asignado, por lo que hoy valdrá pero pase por secretaria para que le den su plaza y ahora a clase no me hagan perder mas tiempo –sentencio el profesor Black.

Cuando entramos los chicos fueron muy caballeros dejándonos primero a nosotras pero algo se traían no dejaban de mirar el salón y otra vez la sensación de que buscaban algo o alguien.

El alumnado femenino no apartaba la mirada mientras se los comían por los ojos y el masculino los mataba, para ser sinceros eran increíblemente guapos, pero por Dios mas recato.

Al sentarnos empezó la clase, que se me paso muy rápido pues solo podía pensar en la mirada que compartimos en el pasillo, era como si lo conociera de antes y el como si intentara olvidar, antes de acabar la clase el profesor me pillo en el séptimo cielo del subconsciente.

– Señorita Swan conteste a mi pregunta –oí decir al profesor

– Mmm... me la puede… –salvada por el timbre.

– Se salva por hoy pero la próxima vez contestara y como la pille de nuevo despistada, hará un trabajo de repaso del curso pasado y de este.

– Si profesor no se repetirá –conteste.

– Más le vale, en dos días ya la he pillado diez veces así, esta es la última vez que le aviso.

Recogí las cosas y fui con las chicas a la siguiente clase cuando salíamos el profesor nos llamo:

– Por cierto les asigno de guías para enseñarles la universidad a los nuevos.

Antes del almuerzo ya habíamos terminado de enseñarle casi por completo, con lo que cuando llego la hora cada uno se fue por su camino a reunirnos con Esme, Renée y Ángela y el novio de Ang, Ben, y sus amigos, en el trayecto Alice estaba creando planes de boda con el rubio, Jasper si mas no recuerdo, y Rose bueno ella ya estaba trazando una nueva conquista, pobre grandullón, ya en la mesa.

– ¿Saben quien son los nuevos? –oímos preguntar a Ben.

– Hola chicos –saludamos a la vez.

– Hola chicas, amor ¿Qué tal? – dijo Ben.

– Bien ¿y vosotros algo nuevo? –dijo Rose.

– Nada solo hablando de esos cinco, no los habíamos visto antes –dijo Mike.

– Solo conocemos a tres, están en nuestro curso en las clases avanzadas. Edward, el alto y flacucho; mi Jasper, el rubio y guapo y Emmett, la mole –dijo Alice.

– Alice, ¿mi Jasper? No me digas que ya empiezas –le dije.

– Oye no me critiques que llevo mucho esperándole –me devolvió Alice.

– Lo conoces desde estas mañana, solo hace unas horas –le respondió Rose.

– ¿Y los otros dos quienes son? –pregunto Tyler.

– Ni idea pero no dejan de mirar hacia aquí –Dijo Ángela.

Al girarnos todos a mirar, ellos apartaron rápido la mirada el único que no la aparto fue Edward que estaba con la misma que le había visto la primera vez me sentía desnuda ante el y no se porque pero una parte me decía que huyera mientras que otra parte nunca podría, con estas divagaciones acabe la jornada de clases. La tarde se paso volando ni me di cuenta igual que toda la semana como un borrón.

Los nuevos seguían mirando nuestra mesa pero ya sin la vergüenza que les hacia apartar la vista, alguna vez nos cruzamos pero del "hola", "¿qué tal?", "Nos vemos" o "adiós" no pasamos, hoy ya era viernes, por fin un descanso. «_Como exagero_» pensé.

El profesor Black no me volvió a molestarme pero hoy nos tenía una sorpresa, nos cambio para ponernos separadas con tal de no distraernos y nuestros nuevos compañeros fueron… Jasper, Emmett y Edward, respectivamente dándoles un paso a las chicas para conseguir su objetivo de conquista; en cambio yo no quería esta situación pues cada vez me sentía mas atraída, no se si por curiosidad o por hormonas, a el cada vez que conectábamos las miradas o al cruzarnos y se rozaban nuestros brazos provocando que mi corazón se acelere, sude frío por cada poro de mi piel por gustarle o no y sobre todo me idiotizo, por eso soy mas torpe que de costumbre y ahora mi calvario empieza desde ya porque lo tengo cerca pero lejos de mi, solo me queda esquivarlo aunque sea imposible.

«_Porque el mundo no me quiere ni un poquito_» pensé haciendo una mueca que a Edward le pareció graciosa ya que intentaba ocultar la risa tras observarme con detenimiento para saber mi opinión de esto.


	4. Conociéndonos 2

_**Capítulo 3: Conociéndonos 2**_

**POV Edward**

Cuando hablábamos con el profesor Black se empezó a oír tres pasos diferentes de mujer desde la puerta de la universidad aunque solo llegaba a poder escuchar dos mentes, pero cuanto mas cerca estaban un aroma atrayente comenzó a inundar mis sentidos provocando que me ardiera la garganta por la ponzoña.

Al entrar en el campo visual del profesor Black casi a nuestra altura, pude verla mejor en las mentes de sus amigas era un ángel viviente, cabello y ojos chocolate, de un metro sesenta mas o menos, llena de vida por todos los poros de su piel pálida y tersa como la seda y su olor tan dulce y llamativo, a los pocos pasos de nosotros este logro que diera la vuelta como resorte para quedarme de piedra ante sus ojos chocolates que me miraban, pero no había pensamiento alguno, solo silencio. Tenerla así me dio para observar mejor su ser, era perfecta no me había fijado antes en sus labios rojos, el superior unos milímetros mas fino que el inferior, separados un poco el uno del otro pero sobre todo carnosos, aunque me quede atrapado en ese mar marrón que tiene por ojos tan conocido se me hacen pero no alcanzo a saber de donde; al calmarme escuche los pensamientos de lujuria que tenia el profesor Black por mi ángel eso me dio una rabia que cuadre los hombros y la mandíbula apretando los dientes para no atacarlo, Jasper aplaco todo calmando mi humor y Emmett me ayudo en sus pensamientos con la conversación que se llevaba a cabo.

– Eh, creo que ese es nuestro coche, pero ¿vuestro sitio? –pregunte pero como no me prestaban toda su atención nos presente.– Por cierto, soy Edward Masen y estos son Jasper Withlock –dije señalándolo– y Emmett McCarty –señalándolo también terminando con los gestos.

El inoportuno profesor nos interrumpió justo cuando iba a pedir sus nombre y ordeno que entráramos, permití que pasaran primero mientras indagar en sus mente encontrare las respuestas, la morena duende se llamaba Alice, la rubia supermodelo era Rosalie y mi bello ángel Isabella aunque no lo odia y usa el diminutivo de Bella.

_«Esta clase será un suplicio con este hombre cerca de ella» _pensé tras volver a escuchar lo gritos de lujuria del profesor respecto a mi Bella _«Espera todo el rato estoy diciendo ¿mi? Pero que demonio…»_ y el aliciente de Jasper canalizando a Black no pude dejar de comerme con la vista su cuerpo de infarto._ «Dios esta mujer es un pecado andante y muy candente» _maldije en mi fuero interno concentrándome en mi misión buscando la presa por la que vinimos pero pensándolo mejor puedo hacer las dos cosas: seducirla y desahogarme en su cuerpo que tanto me llama pero a su vez me es conocido como en mi misión de matar a la mujer que me arrebato mi vida humana.

Ahora que escucho los pensamientos de estos dos cazurros que tengo como hermanos y los de sus amigas, mi acercamiento será fácil y rápido pues ya se habían repartido y emparejado sin saberlo, vaya juego se traerán pues Alice provocaba que Jasper se volviera loco y viceversa y que Rosalie dejara sin aliento a Emmett, no era para quedaba atrás, vaya cuatro.

En lo que también me fije mientras me deslizaba al asiento asignado por el profesor es como pensaban los chicos y las chicas de ellas, ellos las miraban deseosos y ellas con envidia y rencor, eso no me gusto nada, pero supe que nos servirían de ayuda pues conocían a todos bien, con lo cual ya es hora de jugar al ratón y al gato, esta decidido, conseguiré toda la información que necesito, disfrutare de ella hasta que me canse pero mientras la protegeré de cualquiera que se atreva a acercarse demasiado; todo se me hace tan vivido y real como hace un siglo, su sangre…solo una manera de definirlo era mi _tua cantante_, la única que tuve fue por la que tengo esta existencia de oscuridad así que disfrutare y luego la matare, se convertirá en mi juego personal hasta que acabe mis asuntos aquí para distraerme. Lo extraño de todo esto es que no puedo apartar la vista de ella, era como si me atrajera como la gravedad de la Tierra nos atrae a nosotros haciéndome girar a su alrededor y eso de no escuchar sus pensamientos me mataba de la intriga y mas que estaba tan pensativa y el _profesor_ Black no paraba de gritar e imaginar en su mente lo que la haría, en imágenes muy explicitas de ella desnuda en su escritorio, le arrancare la cabeza al bastardo chucho sarnoso ella es mía y de nadie mas, solo MIA.

Al final de la clase la pillaron metida en su mundo lo que provoco un sonrojo tan apetecible y adorable y este se incremento al asignarlas como nuestras guías por la universidad el día de hoy, mi oportunidad de conocerla y saber que pasos dar en el futuro.

Tras eso solo me fije en sus movimientos y acciones mientras que recorríamos la universidad, descubrí que era tímida y retraída, pero sensual al cien por cien, al llegar al almuerzo compramos la comida mas ligera, un puré de manzana, que había en el menú y nos reunimos con Carlisle y Charlie que nos esperaban en una mesa alejada de todo el bullicio y allí fue donde descubrí el mundo casi completo de ella, de mi Bella, aunque con el fastidio de tener que verlo en la mente de esos babosos que la querían para ellos, como una posesión mas que una persona, un cuerpo vibrante.


	5. Conquista

_**Capítulo 4: Conquista**_

**POV Edward**

Solo unas horas separada de ella y ya la echaba de menos, por lo que planee que hacer para hacerla mía y de nadie mas, por la mañana empezaría a ponerle en practica.

Al siguiente día la busque pero no estaba en ningún lado tendría que esperar al almuerzo y la clase del profesor Black, como lo odio, maldito perro mal pensado y salido.

Dios que lento corre el tiempo, al fin el receso. Bella estaba caminando a su mesa de siempre por lo que me interpuse en su camino y la salude:

– Hola Bella, ¿qué tal?

– Hola Edward, bien ¿y tu como has estado? –me respondió.

– Muy bien también gracias, me preguntaba si querías sentarte conmigo y hablar.

– Mmm... –se lo pensó pero en sus ojos había una luz extraña que me decía que al final si aceptaría– De acuerdo, vamos a sentarnos –dijo.

La dirigí a una mesa alejada de todos y nos sentamos distraídamente muy juntos esto estaba yendo como lo esperaba.

– Bueno de que querías hablar –directa como siempre, _«me encanta esta chica. »_

– Veras me he estado preguntando si me ayudarías a ponerme al día en clase del profesor Black, si quieres claro, no te obligo a nada solo te lo cuestionaba –le dije apresuradamente.

– Edward veras… no soy la indicada para ayudarte, el profesor Black me tiene manía, pero esta bien acepto –dijo.

– Gracias Bella me quitas un peso de encima, que te parece si te llevo hoy a tu casa y empezamos con las clases particulares desde hoy –conteste.

– No se, es que… bueno vale, te espero en la puerta de la cafetería nada mas acaben las clases –acepto precavida.

– Hay estaré, preciosa.

Se ruborizo ante el apelativo cariñoso que le dije y marcho apresuradamente a su siguiente clase, yo por mi parte me quede allí mirando por donde se fue y con ello pensé en que hacer por lo que llame a Jasper para que me dieran unos consejos básicos para la tarde.

– Ey Jasper, oye me darías unos consejos tendré un avance con una humana y no se como hacer para… bueno ya me entiendes sobre… Ah, Dios ya sabes y punto –dije entre caótico y avergonzado.

– Edward para ya, se por donde vas pero estas seguro –dijo.

– Si, seguro; Ella solo ser amia y de nadie mas –conteste con voz firme.

– Bien, veras cuando estas con ella trátala como si fuera cristal y se rompiera, siempre despacio sin dejarte llevar pero disfrutando los dos, nunca muerdas siempre los colmillos retraídos y por favor, no la mates por lujuria que lo noto en el aire y ella esta igual que tu –soltó de sopetón.

– Ok, dientes retraídos y como si se rompiera, ah y nada de lujuria masiva, bien.

Tras esos momentos un poco vergonzosos para un vampiro virgen continuaron las clases hasta las cuatro de la tarde, fui a la puerta de la cafetería a esperar a Bella; quería tener a ese ángel entre mis brazos y hacerla mía, marcarla ante el resto para que sepan que es solo y exclusivamente mía.

– Ey Bella, aquí.

– Edward –dijo sonrojándose.

– ¿Lista?

– Si, vamos; no tardaremos mucho, mi casa esta a veinte minutos –explico.

– Bien pues en marcha.

Salimos a buscar mi Volvo y a su casa, cuando llegamos me baje a abrir su puerta alegre, ofreciendo mi mano que tomo gustosa diciendo un _Gracias_ muy suave para el oído humano, nos adentramos a la cocina donde nos pondríamos a estudiar.

– Ponte cómodo voy por unos apuntes y vuelvo, por cierto quieres algo de comer –dijo algo apresurada.

– No, gracias estoy bien, si acaso un poco de agua –conteste.

– A acuerdo dame un minuto –respondió.

– Si, claro ves, yo espero aquí sacando las cosas –dije.

La vi alejarse por las escaleras hasta su habitación, la oí como la ropa era sacada de su cuerpo poco a poco haciéndome sentir mil cosas que hace un siglo no siento, _«vale de humano me estrene con la única mujer que ame pero también la odio desde lo mas profundo por lo que me hizo, pero como vampiro nunca he tocado una mujer y Bella desde que me la cruce solo ha hecho que piense en ella dentro de una cama en mis brazos y hoy lo haré realidad, me recordaba tanto a mi Isabella que no se porque no odiaba que se pareciera tanto pero creo…» _moví la cabeza olvidando esos pensamientos.

Bella bajo con una camiseta de tirantes ajustada azul cielo y unos shorts negros que quitaban el aliento, enseñando unas piernas largas, cremosas, esbeltas y deliciosas igual que ella misma, se sentó a mi lado y empezó a esparcir las cosas por la mesa.

– Bien por donde empezamos –se apresuro otra vez a decir.

– No se, por la materia que me he perdido hasta mi llegada, si te parece –dije apenado por la excusa de estar con ella a solas.

– Ok, adelante pues –soltó entregándome unos apuntes– léetelos y ahora te pregunto si lo has cogido.

Pasamos tres horas repasando los apuntes alguna que otra vez le preguntaba aunque esta materia la tenia chupada la había vivido en la mayoría, tras hacer que medio entendía me fui acercando a ella oliendo su fragancia de mujer natural sin perfume alguno que quitara el rastro de feromonas olor a fresas y fresias. Al levantar la cabeza se encontró con mis labios a escasos dos milímetros de los suyos, exhale mi aliento para fascinarla y la bese lenta y sensualmente, al no resistirse le perfile con mi lengua el labio inferior y me dio permiso para invadir su boca produciéndome un placer que extrañaba con el alma en vilo, me separe y nos hablamos en susurros.

– Bella, ¿vamos a tu habitación? –dije rezando para que aceptara mi idea.

– Sígueme –me contesto simple y segura.

Nos encaminamos a la planta de arriba a la derecha directos a su habitación, cerro la puerta con el pie y me acaricio el pecho con premura, ansiosa, apasionada… eso me quemaba por dentro y por fuera con lo que la seguí en caricias hasta llevarla a la cama y tumbarme encima de ella sin que aguantara mi peso en su cuerpecito frágil y sedoso.

– Estas segura, bebe; no quiero que te arrepientas de nada me importas mucho –dije con sinceridad y no se porque pero era la pura verdad que me pasaba.

– Si, por favor, no pares –contesto jadeando por aire.

– No lo haré, cariño. Ahora contéstame una cosa –me mataba la curiosidad y debía saberlo para no hacerla daño– ¿eres virgen? –pregunte directo.

– S…si –dijo dudosa.

– Entonces relájate no quiero hacerte daño, no me lo perdonaría si es así, bebe –asegure.

– B…Bi…en, conf…confío en… ti –me contesto avergonzada con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sin aire por las caricias que le daba.

– Mmm… Bella, te a… deseo, – _«Dios, iba a decir ¿te amo? que me pasa »_– por favor despacio no quiero hacerte daño y la primera vez te dolerá –le dije tras sentir como se restregaba en mi miembro duro como una piedra, _«Es que esta mujer quiere matarme por excitación, ¿o qué?»_

Le fui quitando la camiseta lentamente rozando toda su piel visible que dejaba al pasar, ella me desabrochaba los botones de la camisa, le quite el sujetador y me quede embobado por la perfección ante mis ojos.

– Edward –jadeo.

– Eres perfecta Bella –jadee también.

La bese en la boca y seguí bajando dando besos hasta llegar a el valle de sus pechos lamiéndolos, succionándolos y mordiéndolos ligeramente, mientras le quitaba los shorts y ella a mí mis pantalones, coloque mis manos en sus pechos masajeándolos me dirigía a quitar su culot cuando oímos las llantas del coche patrulla de su padre haciendo que Bella se tensara al instante.

– Mi… padre –jadeo asustada quitándome de encima, con mi ayuda claro, y vistiéndose rápidamente– corre vístete, vamos.

Me vestí rápido a paso humano, _«con lo cerca que estaba de marcarla mi, de que fuera solo mía, su primera vez»_– Lo siento tenia que respetarte. Eres muy importante, me gustas, no debí de hacerlo –dije apenado.

* * *

Lo siento, estaba con los examenes del instituto y bueno también un poco alterada de los nervios perdon y mil veces perdon. Gracias por seguirme.

Besos y Felices Fiestas a tods , prospero año nuevooooooooooo, salud.


	6. Pillada infraganti en sentimientos

_**Capítulo 5: Pillada infraganti en sentimientos**_

**POV Bella**

Nos vestimos rápido puesto que mi padre esta entrando en casa, _« lo cerca que estaba de entregarme a el, en que estaba pensando, mi primera vez con un desconocido, atractivo, sensual… pero desconocido; ¡aaaahh!»_– Perdóname tu a mi, soy yo quien debe sentirlo per... –dije a la vez que el, un poco apenada aunque me corte en mitad de frase por lo que dijo– ¿Importante para ti? ¿Te gusto?

– Bella ya estoy aquí –aviso Charlie.

– Estoy en mi habitación estudiando con un compañero –Me apresure a contestar y ocultar lo sucedido con unos libros por el suelo conmigo entre ellos y Edward aun de pie a la expectativa– Siéntate vamos –susurre para él que aun aguantaba su respuesta.

– Con respecto a tu pregunta la respuesta es si me gustas y mucho, perdón por todo, por ser impulsivo tanto al decir esto como por mis actos anteriores, de verdad, lo siento Bella –contesto sonriendo torcidamente.

Mi padre subió a verificar los hechos que le informe, mientras Edward estaba con los apuntes pero es su mundo se le veía en la expresión, cuando se fue los dos suspiramos de alivio, nos miramos y reímos.

– Creo que tu padre nos ha hecho un favor ¿no crees? –susurro Edward.

– Mmm… creo que si tienes razón, ¿pero aun no entiendo porque te alivias así? –dije con miedo.

– Pues porque no quiero estropear lo que tengo y quiero tener contigo –dijo Edward seguro sonriendo mientras yo me sonrojaba por lo que ocultaban sus palabras.

Tras el suceso Edward y yo nos visitábamos y reuníamos mas, con ello ayude a mis amigas con sus planes de conquista. Y además el día de mi cumpleaños estaba cerca demasiado, odio las fiestas y todo eso de los regalaos y como ya sabia todas tenían planeado ese día, _«dios he dicho ya que odio la atención del público.»_

Mi cumpleaños era hoy y como siempre caballeroso Edward me escolto a clases.

– Felicidades Bella que eres mayor de edad, un gran numero para romper corazones; como el mí –susurro en mi oído.

– Gracias, Edward –poniéndome como un tomate del rojo en mis mejillas.

Las chicas me avisaron que tenían una fiesta de chicas planeada por mi cumpleaños solo nosotras, escasamente nosotras; eso me dio escalofríos, un mal presentimiento de barbie Bella estaba de camino en horas, _«dios, madre donde estés protégeme de estas locas por amigas que tengo,»_ a la hora de la fiesta mi casa estaba repleta de mujeres que no conocía y de mis amigas, cada vez que me cruzaba con las desconocidas se presentaban dándome sus respetos y hablando de cosas que no entendía como _"Estas preparada, pequeña.", "Ansiosa por ver tus raíces de nuevo ante ti, espero que estés con nosotras." _o_ "Al final la primera en nuestra orden resucita."_ , lo se no entienden yo tampoco pero tras esos tres cuartos de horas que me hablaban no se referían a otra cosa que a ese tema, al final Alice, Ángela, Esme, Renne y Rose me dirigieron al centro y se pusieron en circulo a mi alrededor las mire y Alice me dijo que estuviera tranquila que todo se explicaría tras terminar la reunión y el resto hizo lo mismo que ellas en circulo detrás de mis amigas; todas empezaron a rezar cosas inteligibles pero el aire se empezó a viciar y hacerse mas denso hasta que me desmaye y mi por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde su muerte vi a mi madre en pie mirándome con amor y compasión, intentando trasmitirme con sus ojos lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y así me transporte a otro tiempo donde estaba yo o imágenes de mi con otra ropa y con el hombre, mas bien de una visión borrosa de él, de mis sueños con unos ojos verdes esmeralda increíbles, y un amor infinito en ellos, no comprendía nada pero mi cuerpo se erizo y una energía inigualable me atravesó como relámpago y me lleno de vida tras eso el aire volvió a la normalidad y mi madre me empezó a acariciar la cara y cuando iba a explicarme que pasaba una luz mi hizo cerrar los ojos cegada y otra voz muy parecida a la mía hablo.

– Hola Bella, te estarás preguntando que soy o que pasa pues te lo explicare simple –dijo mi otro yo.

– ¿Que es esto, no entiendo como te veo o mas bien me veo en otro tiempo y quien es el me mira de una forma como si fuéramos algo mas de lo que se ve? –Me apresure a preguntar.

– Vamos abre tu mente y piensa que lo que has visto son mis recuerdos y a la vez los tuyos en tu otra vida, estoy aquí porque a tu edad las mujeres de mi descendencia, perdón nuestra reciben el legado de lo que somos –susurre en respuesta, bueno mi yo pasado.

– No entiendo, ¿legado? Y él que tiene que ver, necesito respuestas a esto a todo y ya –exigí.

– Veras cuando yo estaba viva me enamore de él pero desapareció y luego cuando volvió era otro un ser oscuro, un demonio intento matarme, matarnos mas bien a mi y a nuestro bebe no nato; aunque el no lo sabia para ser justos; en eso una luz me cegó y me convertí en la primera de nuestra raza, jure venganza y cuando renaciera lo salvaría de su oscuridad, pero el no se porque pensaba que nuestro hijo fue del hombre que me ayudo por la deshonra de ser madre soltera –Me empezó a contar palabra por palabra toda nuestra historia por que si ahora se que todo es verdad y que tengo una misión que realizar.

Cuando termino la conversación con mi yo pasado la luz me cegó de nuevo y aparecí entre mis amigas y familiares, porque en definitiva aquellas mujeres eran mis familiares en todo, pero lo que estaba en mi cabeza era todos los sentimientos que no sabia como formar o enlazar, amaba a Edward con todo mi ser pero tengo que acabar con su existencia por librar su alma y además estaba que tenia que realizar esta tarea para poder dejar que todas estas almas atormentadas volaran serenas a su destino. Pero no quiero una vida sin el "_¿que debo hacer? ¿Que quiero hacer?_" esas eran las preguntas que mas me mortificaban.


	7. Conciencia del pasado

_**Capítulo 6: Conciencia del pasado**_

**POV Bella**

Cuando desperté de mi sueño no sueño solo estaba confundida pero cuando mis ojos enfocaron a todas las mujeres de la sala sabia que no era la pesadilla que creía, era verdad me había visto en mi yo pasado; ahora sabia que existía la reencarnación pero como lo asimilas cuando con los ojos ya te preguntan que vistes, que sientes, que harás.

En si nada tenia sentido estaba confundida, enfadada, asustada, pero sobre todo indignada; porque mi otro yo no me dijo todo, porque solo me mostró a ese hombre que solo veía borroso en cuerpo, pero que su alma estaba en esos profundos ojos verdes como un libro abierto.

– Perdonadme necesito un poco de aire –dije cuando me reincorporaba un poco, estaba apenada por ser el centro de atención ¿Alguien podría decirme que fue eso? ¿Qué vi? –dije mareada.

– Bella eres la primera de las cazavampiros, todas venimos de ti, más o menos, tu descendencia son nuestros antepasados se que suena absurdo pero es así –aviso Renne.

– Estoy abrumada, me podrías explicar el tema mas a fondo, por favor –me apresure a contestar apremiando las respuestas aun no resueltas.

– Siéntate vamos –susurro Esme que aun se veía alegre pero apenada, seguro por el rostro de sentimientos contrarios a la vez que portaba.

– Con respecto a eso la respuesta es una tontería pero te lo explicaremos si te calmas y abres tu mente para tu historia, Bella. Todo en si es por desamor y venganza pero con ello ayudaste a mucho de nuestra raza –contesto esta vez Rose.

En eso me vi sentada en un sofá rodeada solo de mis amigas, Alice y Rose a mis lados y Ang y Esme en el suelo delante de mi y Renne en mi espalda con sus manos en mis hombro relajandome, mis invitadas desconocidas solo se habían retirado para que conociera mi supuesta historia y decidiera si acabaría lo que empecé o renegaría de mi "poder" de supermujer.

– Veras en tu otra vida era una noble, tu padre no te requería de moneda de cambio siempre dijo que al marido que eligieras seria perfecto, hasta que el hombre de ojos verdes apareció, nadie excepto tu conoce el nombre del misterioso caballero nunca te permitías nombrarlo es tan…–comento Ang.

– Mmm… a lo importante el desapareció un día antes de la boda y después de que… pues de… joder que difícil es decir esto, de… –dijo tartamudeando– creo que mejor lo digo de una, de que ustedes adelantaran la noche de bodas dando así un fruto que amaste hasta el final de tus días, si tienes razón se lo que estas pensando, que eso es imposible. Pero Bella ¿como te quedaste embarazada de gemelas sin no haberlo hecho? Da igual mira cuando el volvió tu estabas en cinta y camino al altar porque tu padre se entero y salvaguardo tu honor organizando una boda con un amigo que te amaba locamente y se hizo cargo de las pequeñas y de ti sin ningún rencor – comentaba Esme cogiendome de la mano.

– ¿Pero aun no entiendo porque venganza? El desamor ya lo entendí sin muchos detalle; el tipo me enamoro, se aprovecho y me rompió el corazón, ¿por eso buscar venganza? ¿Y que tiene que ver eso de vampiros y nuestra raza? –dije exasperada.

– Pues porque cuando volvió no era el mismo, era un vampiro; tu estabas aun mal por lo que hizo y juraste que lo matarías por todo lo que hizo con la misma fuerza que lo amaba y cuando os encontrarais otra vez no dejarías que cumpliera si misión contra los de tu sangre, es decir, el fruto de vuestro amor –sentencio Alice con pena.

– No quiero estropear nada pero porque escogiste un tipo así de idiota para tenerlo contigo –dijo Rose con soberbia mientras en mi cabeza cuadraban todas las cosas, el que me perdiera en mi mundo de sueños, mi misterioso sueño con unos sentimientos tan grandes fuera de mi, todo.

– Bella relájate, ¿quieres? No es como si te murieras por Dios, eres más longeva y fuerte que ninguna y sin saber que más poderes tienes – comento Renne sin pensar aun en mi espalda dándome un masaje– Perdón, no debí… ya hablaremos de eso.

– Necesito pensar que hacer, tiempo para adquirir toda la normalidad de mi persona, pero una ultima pregunta… ¿Cómo se supone que me enfrentaba a vampiros intentando salvar humano siendo una humana? Ellos podrían morderme y matarme, y además ¿todas sois iguales supermujeres?... No me contestéis aun mejor lo asimilo antes de esas respuestas, gracias por todo, mi cumpleaños y contarme esto –pregunte curiosa y alucinada con nuevas preguntas en mente.

– Nada Bella era tu tiempo, a la mayoría de edad todo tu potencial sale a flote y pasas por lo que acabas de hacer tu, nosotras ya lo hicimos pero solo delante de las que ya lo hicieron por que su poder nos hace ver la verdad –termino Ang de explicar otra duda no formulada– Ve a casa y descansa, mañana ya pensaras.

Suspire poniéndome de pie y dirigirme a la puerta para pensar en mi casa y en mi cama, esto tendría que ser una pesadilla o algo parecido porque si lo creía me volvería completamente loca de remate pero al verlas contar eso tan firmemente te hacia pensar en la veracidad de las cosas _«¿y si es todo verdad? ¿y si soy quien dicen? No esto tendrá otra explicación, o eso espero.» _Vaya vida la mia, ¿no?

– Hasta el lunes chicas dejadme un tiempo sola para ver todo el tema con calma y cabeza, besos –susurre con pesar.


	8. Acciones y Recuerdos

_**Capítulo 7: Acciones y Recuerdos**_

**POV Bella**

Caminando a casa fui dando vueltas a todo lo que me contaron y a la vez examinando mi vida completa, hay cosas que coinciden pero ¿y si es casualidad? _«Lo que si se es que hoy no es mi día vaya tonterías las que me contaron, vampiros ¡Ja!»_ Hay misión de investigación para locuras, programada y así quitarles esa historia de la cabeza a mis amigas; «_¿como puede ser que en un segundo soy "Bella la chica tímida" a "Bella la cazavampiros"? Lo que sea, están locas si piensas que las creo. _

_Pero luego esta esa visión o lo que haya sido de un yo en traje medieval, y nunca me he disfrazado así porque tendría esa imagen en la cabeza.»_

Continúe hasta dar con mi casa, tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta del _Volvo_ plateado que se encontraba aparcado frente a la puerta de mi casa ni que me hablaban hasta que oí como me llamaban y yo estaba abriendo la puerta.

– ¡BELLA! ¡Bella! –me llamaba Edward.

– Edward, lo siento estaba pensando, no te oí. –conteste.

– No pasa nada, tranquila. –dijo mirándome raro– Te he traído un regalo me entere en clases que era tu cumpleaños… y bueno… aquí tienes, no es mucho… espero que te guste. –susurro nervioso observando a todos lados.

– ¿Gracias? creo, –agradecí ruborizándome– ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo en agradecimiento?

– Cla…ro, –tartamudeo– pero mejor porque no hablamos, ya comí algo en casa y no tengo mucha hambre… por ahora.

– De acuerdo –entre al hall de entrada y señale el sofá del salón– Siéntate voy a cambiarme y por algo de beber. ¿De verdad no quieres nada? –pregunte por ultima vez.

– Tranquila, estoy bien; no hace falta que te molestes. Aquí estaré cámbiate sin prisa. –ofreció.

Subí las escaleras corriendo sin tropezar, una suerte para mi y mas con tacones. Me puse un short negro con puntilla de encaje rosa y una camiseta de tirantes a juego rosa con puntilla de encaje negro, no se porque pero quería que el episodio de mi habitación del otro día se repitiera pero hasta el final, _«y porque no tentarlo»_. Baje igual que subí y fui a la cocina para coger un poco de zumo de naranja y dos vasos por si acaso, si se le antojaba; tras esto me dirigí al salón para sentarme en el sofá con Edward.

– Ya estoy aquí, haber _ese paquete_ que trajiste –susurre roja con doble sentido.

– Eso lo debes averiguar tú, ¿no? –contesto de vuelta sugestivamente son esa aterciopelada voz suya.

– Averigüémoslo –concluí.

Me extendió la cajita azul de sus manos, la abrí delicadamente sin romper el papel que la envolvía y luego destape la caja de madera con foro azul marino para ver una pulsera antigua con un dije en forma de corazón de cristal, preciosísima.

– Es… hermosa, no que digo… es preciosa –murmure bajo mi aliento.

– Me alegra que te guste, era de mi madre. –me aseguro.

– Gracias, muchísimas gracias. –me tire a sus brazos para darle besos por toda la cara, hasta que le mire a los ojos y me acerque muy lento a sus labios y luego lo bese con el amor y la pasión contenida durante este tiempo.

– Mmm... Si lo se te regalo algo más grande, por una recompensa así.

– Bueno eso se puede solucionar, ¿no crees? –dije tratando de seducirlo con una voz melosa y muy baja.

– Por supuesto que si, ¿pero no te arrepentirás después? –murmuro con baja y ronca voz.

– Bésame, tócame… llevo esperando esto desde la vez que estuviste en mi cuarto, por favor Edward. –suplique.

– Dios… Bella, no me hagas esto, –replico ronco– te lo ruego, eres mi perdición… si me di…–lo acalle con un beso mas apasionado que los anteriores, mientras mi mano se dirigía a su entrepierna con decisión aunque asustada por la reacción que tuviera por ello.

– Bella, cielo… para. –dijo seguro sujetando mi mano.

– ¿No me deseas como yo a ti? –le dije con lagrimas en los ojos mirándolo a los suyos ambamarinos.

– Pues claro, bebe; pero que pasa si luego: ¿huirás? ¿tendremos una relación? ¿será un polvo? ¿qué? –interrogo.

– Te quiero a ti, no lo ves. –tras explicarme me senté encima suya y comencé a restregarme contra su pene semi erecto– Tu también lo quieres, lo noto.

– Bella, por supuesto que si pero no quiero correr con esto que tenemos, ¡Para! por favor. –sujeto mis caderas y se inclino para susurrarme al oído con voz sensual– Siento lo caliente y mojada que estas por mi, cariño, y si sigues así voy a follarte duro y fuerte para enseñarte quien manda.

– Oh, señor… siiiii –me moje de solo pensar en lo que dijo– házmelo… demuéstrame lo bueno que eres, por favor.

– Tu lo has querido, pequeña mía. –susurro.

Acto seguido me levanto con el y nos dirigimos a mi habitación, me puso en la cama delicadamente y empezó a acariciarme el cuerpo por encima de la ropa, tras encontrar el borde de la camiseta la comenzó a deslizar para arriba tocando la piel que quedaba expuesta despacio, lentamente.

– Edward, se sie…nt…siente… –gimotee.

– ¿Cómo lo sientes, cariño?... mmm… –ronroneo con voz ronca en mi oido.

– Me… encanta, no… pares –jadee con premura.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sin camiseta y empezaba a bajarme el short, pero el estaba aun enterito y eso si que no.

– Estas muy cubierto para mi gusto. –susurre segura y de un tirón mientras mis manos iban a los botones de su camisa verde mar soltándolos tortuosamente durante el trascurso tocaba su pecho al paso de cada uno.– Esto fuera y esto…también. –cuando estuvo suelta la pase por sus brazos y señale su pantalón.

Con ello me dirigí a su pantalón jugueteando con el botón y la cremallera para bajarlo y él me quitaba el sujetador para chupar, lamer y morder mis pezones y metía una mano debajo de mis braguitas.

– ¿Tan mojada para mi? –asentí– muy bien pequeña, así me gusta que estés preparada para mi, mi niña. –cuando termino de hablar metió un dedo en mi interior bombeando sin prisa.– Pero hoy solo disfrutaras y mas adelante te follare viva. –parándome las manos para que no tocara sus pantalones– ¿quieres mas? –volví a asentir, introdujo un segundo dedo y bombeo mas deprisa, bajo la cabeza entre mis piernas y succiono mi clítoris con fuerza mientras metía otro dedo y me bombeaba con fuerza haciendo que me corriera en su boca con potencia.– Así, perfecta. Feliz cumpleaños, amor.

– Eso ha sido… –no tenia palabras, estaba todavía en el cielo.– Wow –concluí.

– Si pequeña, perfecta y la próxima será mejor. –prometió.

Quedamos en mi cama abrazados, él de espalda en la cama y sin camisa y yo desnuda encima de él, mientras me hacia dibujo en la espalda y yo en su pecho y me di cuenta que tenia un _pequeño gran problema_ en sus pantalones.

– ¡Oh! Tú no…

Me callo con un beso y ronroneo en mi oído– Shh… no pasa nada en otra ocasión, te lo prometo. –y luego succionó el lóbulo de mi oreja, con lo que sonreí mas.

– Me encantaría. –respondí aun mucho mas sonriente.

Me quede dormida encima suyo y los pensamientos y recuerdos de aquella tarde me asaltaron:

Estaba en un prado vestida con un traje de corsé y faldas con miriñaque* de color blanco como de novia, llorando con el corazón roto hasta que algo a lo lejos me miro, parecía un hombre de ojos rojos que apareció delante de mi en segundos, me examino de arriba abajo y tras eso atrapo mi muñeca la llevo a su boca y me rasguño, note como un colmillo se clavaba en ella y una lagrima de metal se instalaba bajo mi piel, eso provoco que cayera al suelo con un dolor agudo en mis músculos.

–_¿Qué es todo esto?¿Que me pasa?_ –con eso vi todo oscuro– _¿Donde estoy?_ –me pregunte al despertar pero solo escuchaba un voz susurrando muy profundo en mi mente_**«Isabella, cuanto antes lo aceptes, antes tendrás respuestas y tu entrenamiento será mas rápido» **_

Tras eso me desperté sola debajo de las sabanas de mi cama aun desnuda, mire por todos lados y no encontré a Edward hasta que me fije en la mesa donde había una nota doblada que decía:

_Pequeña, no te desperté porque estas descansando placidamente y como se hacia tarde tuve que irme a casa, mi familia me requería por algo urgente, que no tengo idea; te echo ya de menos, nos vemos cariño. Besos._

_

* * *

_

Aqui esta me costo demasiado espero que os guste es mi primer lemmon y me gustaria opiniones, se que es no es de la mejor calidad pero soy a si.

Besazos chics, un saludo NyssaCullen


	9. NOTA

**Hola a todos los que estén por ahí. Esta vez no les traigo un fic sino una carta abierta para todos aquellos que gusten leerla...y si quieren y pueden, cópienla y vuelvan a subirla. No solo a este foro sino a todos los que conozcan ya que en todos va a pasar lo mismo. Desde ya, gracias por pasar.**

**A continuación esta la carta abierta en ingles y luego de esta, la traducción en español**

**0**

0

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai-Rocketman1728-dracohalo117-VFSNAKE-Agato the Venom Host-Jay Frost-SamCrow-Blood Brandy-Dusk666-Hisea Ori-The Dark Graven-BlackRevenant-Lord Orion Salazar Black-Sakusha Saelbu-Horocrux-socras01-Kumo no Makoto-Biskoff-Korraganitar the NightShadow-NightInk-Lazruth-ragnrock kyuubi-SpiritWriterXXX-Ace6151-FleeingReality-Harufu-Exiled-crow-Slifer1988-Dee Laynter-Angeldoctor-Final Black Getsuga-ZamielRaizunto-Fenris187-blood enraged-arashiXnoXkami-Masane Amaha's King-Blueexorist-Nero Angelo Sparda-Uzunaru999-Time Hollow-g7dragon-Great Vampire-Shinso.-AmaneSaphire-alkiria Thrud-Usio-Amamiya-serenity Potter Moon-RubySaotom-Narutinachan-Lily Masen de Lioncourt-AngieShields-nyssaCullen


End file.
